Plenitude
by Fernanda Belarmino
Summary: Nada poderia me preparar para o prazer que era estar em seus braços. Continuação do Capítulo 5 de Amanhecer: Ilha Esme.


**Título: **Plenitude.

**Censura: **M – 16 anos.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella.

**Descrição: **Nada poderia me preparar para o prazer que era estar em seus braços. | Continuação do Capítulo 5, "Ilha Esme".

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens pertencem à S. Meyer. Já a descrição é minha.

**N/A: Bem, primeiro eu tenho que confessar que sempre tive medo de escrever **_**essa**_** lemon em especial porque eu não consideraria nada menos que algo ****perfeito**** para essa parte do livro. E eu nunca achei que a minha escrita chegasse aos pés da escrita da Steph. Mas eu resolvi dar um voto de confiança ao jeito que eu escrevo. Então surgiu outro problema: eu acho que os personagens ficaram **_**extremamente**_** OOCs. Vocês podem se sentirem à vontade nas reviews tanto para acalmar a minha neura quanto para dizer no que eu poderia melhorar. Elas são bem-vindas de qualquer maneira.**

**PS: Algumas pessoas esquecem o quanto isso é sobre o Edward também, além da Bella. Eu espero ter passado o quanto isso era para **_**os dois**_**. Me diga se consegui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único.<strong>

_Narrado por Bella Cullen._

— _Não tenha medo — eu murmurei. — Nós fomos feitos pra ficar juntos._

_De repente eu fiquei abismada pela veracidade das minhas próprias palavras. Esse momento era tão perfeito, tão correto, que não havia nenhuma dúvida disso. Os braços dele me cercaram, me segurando contra ele, éramos como inverno e verão. Parecia que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo eram fios elétricos._

— _Para sempre — ele concordou, e então nos puxou gentilmente mais pra dentro na água._

Assim que seus braços fortes nos levaram mais para o fundo, gradualmente a imensidão dessa noite ia tomando conta de mim, recaindo sobre os meus ombros como pesos invisíveis. Não era algo desconfortável. Tratava-se apenas da constatação de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. A beleza desse fato era linda e assustadora.

Eu olhei profundamente nos olhos do meu marido — pensar nessa palavra ainda causava pequenos e divertidos arrepios na base da minha coluna. Eles estavam mais brilhantes que nunca. Tão dourados; tão claros e límpidos. Eu não sabia se algum dia voltaria a enxergar os olhos de Edward assim, por isso me obriguei a encará-los por mais alguns segundos — eu queria guardar o tom exato. A calmaria dificilmente atingia o mar. As linhas em volta de seus olhos estavam relaxadas, e quando piscava ele sempre ficava mais tempo que o normal com os olhos fechados. Seus lábios estavam abertos e havia uma pequena fenda entre eles. Eu pisquei rapidamente, não querendo perder um detalhe em momento algum — mesmo sabendo que os meus fracos olhos humanos dificilmente estariam capitando tudo precisamente como eu desejava. No entanto, eu me esforçaria para isso.

Alguns segundos se passaram e eu percebi que a respiração de Edward estava ficando mais ofegante. Seus olhos passaram de calmos para indulgentes. Ele me encarava com uma suspeita infundada — eu podia dizer. Não é como seu eu pudesse aprontar algo enquanto estava nua, no meio do mar. Pensar sobre isso me fez encarar a situação como ela era: eu _estava_ nua, e Edward também não usava roupa alguma. O meu estômago deu uma volta e por um momento as inseguranças estremeceram a gaveta na qual estavam trancadas. Mas eu me esforcei para deixá-las por lá permanentemente. Esta noite — eu prometi a mim mesma — não haveria nada além de Edward e eu. Sem inseguranças, medos ou temores. Eu havia passado o patamar de adolescente insegura; eu era uma esposa amada.

Aquilo queimou tão forte em meu peito que senti vontade em dizer algo. Qualquer coisa.

Escolhi a frase mais óbvia, e, no entanto, a que se tratava de uma verdade _indiscutível_.

— Eu te amo, Edward. — Cada palavra deslizou pelos meus lábios como se pertencesse a eles. Isso não era contestável. A água cobria quase o meu corpo todo agora; estava apenas com uma faixa dos meus ombros de fora. Eu ergui a minha mão direita e a coloquei suavemente na bochecha de Edward. Ela estava molhada, e algumas gotas de água escorreram da minha pele para a dele, brilhando como diamantes contra a luz da lua. Senti os músculos da face de Edward se relaxarem novamente contra a minha palma.

Eu aproximei o meu corpo cuidadosamente contra o dele, tomando cuidado para não me encostar em nenhuma parte que eu ainda não estava preparada para tocar, e assim não criando nenhum desconforto desnecessário entre nós. Deslizei a minha mão que estava em seu rosto pelo seu pescoço e a passei por cima de seu ombro, deixando-a em suas costas. Usei a minha outra mão para passar em baixo de seu outro braço, tocando sem querer as suas costelas de aço, e usei meu braço para contornar o seu corpo, fechando o abraço. Eu apenas queria senti-lo perto de mim. Não havia pressa. Não havia ânsia. Tudo o que havia se resumia a _plenitude_. A entendimento.

Senti os braços de Edward se fecharem em minhas costas, me abraçando de volta.

Eu fechei meus olhos, tendo certeza de que pela primeira vez na vida estava no lugar em que pertencia.

Eu não era mais a garota deslocada do colegial e nem a estranha que tropeçava pelos corredores enquanto os outros se continham para não rir. Tudo o que me ligava a todos os lugares era Edward. Eu não tinha certeza se nossa relação chegava perto do que algumas pessoas considerariam saudável, mas eu sabia que ela era boa para nós. Eu necessitava dele e ele necessitava de mim. Nunca antes houve uma relação entre um vampiro e uma humana, e relações entre humanos não se equiparavam ao que eu e Edward tínhamos. Portanto, não havia como fazer uma comparação sobre o que era ou não saudável. Tudo o que eu sabia estava aqui. Tudo o que eu tinha certeza estava dentro de meus braços. _Edward._

— Nós vamos ter que nos mexer em algum momento — ele disse com a voz mais suave que eu já havia ouvido. Senti seus lábios se erguendo contra a minha cabeça, e eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo. Seu queixo estava apoiado em minha testa, e eu não conseguia pensar em uma posição mais confortável que essa.

— Eu sei — eu sussurrei tão baixo que não ouvi. Mas eu sabia que ele o tinha. Não era sempre, mas às vezes a audição vampiresca vinha a calhar.

Passou um curto tempo até que Edward voltasse a falar.

— Você está mudando de ideia? — ele me perguntou. Seu tom era ameno, e eu sabia que a sua expressão estava mais séria do que a segundos antes.

— Não — eu respondi calmamente. Eu sabia que esse era um momento propício para me mexer. Relaxei os meus braços em volta de Edward e contornei o seu corpo com as minhas pernas, sem deixar que nossos quadris chegassem muito perto um do outro. Eu beijei o seu maxilar levemente rígido e senti e pele ficar cada vez menos esticada sobre o osso cada vez que os meus lábios pousavam ali. Senti Edward estremecer e de repente entendi o quanto essa noite seria importante de uma forma ou de outra.

Ele iria resistir ou sucumbir. Eu iria viver ou morrer. Nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre ou por hoje. Além disso, ganharíamos toda a intimidade que um casal normalmente passa meses ganhando em apenas _uma_ noite. Não era a mesma coisa estar em uma cama com Edward de roupa ou nua. Eu não sabia como ele gostava de ser tocado. E, apesar de já ter imaginado muito o seu corpo, eu não sabia como ele era — embora nunca tivesse ficado dúvida alguma de que superaria as minhas expectativas. Tudo o que eu fui impedida de fazer — de _conhecer_ — antes, agora estava liberado. Eu tinha passe livre.

Beijei o rosto de Edward, e sentir a sua pele fria e lisa sob os meus lábios me fez pensar em coisas humanas.

— Não é engraçado como você nunca tem que fazer a barba porque ela nunca cresce? — eu perguntei, sorrindo.

Edward franziu o cenho e me olhou com uma pitada de uma preocupação um pouco confusa.

— Você gostaria que eu tivesse barba? — ele me questionou com o seu cenho ainda franzido.

— Não sei — admiti. — Eu apenas estava pensando sobre isso e resolvi dividir com você.

Edward sorriu também. A expressão séria evaporou enquanto ele me observava com seus olhos novamente brilhantes. Vagarosamente ele colocou uma mecha molhada de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e abaixou a mão, deixando que ela tocasse acidentalmente a minha clavícula e descesse um pouco abaixo. Eu tive um arrepio, e ele afastou a mão rapidamente de mim, talvez um pouco assustado.

— Você _pode_ me tocar — eu sussurrei encarando seus olhos. _Por favor._

Edward abaixou o seu olhar para o meu pescoço e o tocou, fazendo o caminho para baixo. Eu sentia sua mão gelada percorrer por toda a minha pele, deixando um rastro de fogo impossível de ser contido. Observei os olhos de Edward; eles estavam um pouco hesitantes e cautelosos, mas havia outra coisa ali. Curiosidade. Às vezes eu me esquecia que ele era um adolescente, tão virgem quanto eu. Ele podia ter ouvido coisas nas mentes dos outros, mas nunca tocara alguém com suas próprias mãos. Eu me dei conta da sorte que eu tinha. Não só por compartilhar essa experiência com ele, mas por ser a pessoa com quem ele compartilharia a sua própria experiência.

Ele chegou mais perto de mim, enterrando o seu rosto no meu pescoço enquanto beijava cada pedaço de pele que a sua boca alcançava. Eu o senti escorregando as mãos mais um pouco e ela finalmente tocaram gentilmente os meus seios. Suas mãos se fecharam completamente em volta deles enquanto seus polegares gelados acariciavam as laterais, produzindo sensações confortáveis na minha pele. Senti meus seios ficando mais pesados contra as suas palmas, e fechei meus olhos enquanto mordia meu lábio e me concentrava apenas em sua boca e suas mãos.

Uma de suas mãos correu para cima novamente e acariciou a minha nuca, tirando qualquer tipo de tensão que houvesse ali. Ela se entrelaçou nos meus cabelos, e eu apreciei a sensação mesmo que fosse suavemente dolorosa. Senti seus dentes arranhando a pele de meu pescoço, mas não senti medo. Apenas tremi de prazer, como sempre acontecia quando ele me tocava. Pela primeira vez, senti os lábios de Edward com urgência contra os meus. Era quase como na noite do meu aniversário, quando ele me beijou como um gesto de despedida. Mas dessa vez o gesto era de boas-vindas. Ele era um prelúdio, anunciando o que estava por vir. Eu retribuí o beijo, movimentando os meus lábios contra os dele e pela primeira vez não me incomodando que, por serem mais rígidos, eram sempre os lábios dele que ditavam as formas dos meus.

Então, repentinamente, não havia nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos. Eles estavam completamente colados, e eu podia sentir todos os contornos do corpo de Edward contra os meus. Os meus seios foram esmagados contra o seu peito e eu o ouvi rosnar em meu ouvido, sem conseguir se conter. Eu não estava constrangida por tem o meu corpo pressionado contra o de Edward. O prazer nublava qualquer coisa que não fosse ele mesmo.

Foi aí que, cedo demais, Edward se afastou. Ele olhou pra mim com os seus olhos um pouco ferozes, e, no entanto, tímidos. Tudo isso era tão novo para ele quanto era para mim.

— Eu quero te levar para a nossa cama, Bella. Eu quero fazer amor adequadamente com você — ele sussurrou sem desviar o seu olhar por um segundo do meu. Ele nem sequer piscou. Seus olhos estavam na mesma altura dos meus, e eu senti que eles invadiam a minha alma. Era uma sensação de impotência que eu nunca me permitiria experimentar com outra pessoa que não fosse Edward.

Eu fechei meus olhos, apenas para poder _sentir_ as palavras enquanto as pronunciava.

— Leve-me — eu lhe disse.

Senti os braços de Edward me agarrarem enquanto ele corria para o quarto em sua própria velocidade. Delicadamente, ele me colocou deitada em cima da cama. Os lençóis macios fizeram contato com a minha pele e eu não me incomodei que eu estava molhada e certamente acabaria por fazer uma bagunça por aqui. Fora da água, a percepção que eu tinha era completamente diferente. Edward estava nu em cima de mim, e agora eu não só podia senti-lo como também podia vê-lo. Algumas gotas de água salgada escorriam de seu corpo e caíam sobre o meu. Era engraçado como eu podia me fascinar com isso. Eu abaixei meus olhos, e vi que ele encarava o meu corpo. Corei suavemente. Ele podia ser um vampiro, mas ainda era homem.

Ao ver que eu o observava, ele abaixou o olhar. Era lindo descobrir essas novas facetas de sua personalidade.

— Me desculpe... — ele começou, mas eu o impedi de continuar, colocando meus dedos em seus lábios. Eu sabia que ele podia terminar a sua frase sem problemas se ele quisesse, mas Edward fez silêncio enquanto me observava com seus olhos atentos.

— Você pode desejar o que é seu — repeti a frase que eu havia dito a ele na mesma noite em que ficamos quase-noivos pela primeira vez. Abaixei meus olhos, e experimentei fixar o meu olhar no seu exatamente como ele fazia comigo. — Eu _sou_ sua.

Edward não negou isso. E, pela primeira vez, eu não vi remorso no seu olhar quando eu pronunciei a frase. Ele não estava dando espaço para a culpa esta noite.

— Minha — ele rosnou, me puxando para mais perto de seu corpo nu. Pude sentir o peito de Edward contra o meu. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram nas minhas. Eu beijei o seu maxilar e subi até a sua orelha, sugando o lóbulo frio com os meus lábios e passando a minha língua por ele. Eu havia aprendido que ele gostava muito disso nas nossas noites destinadas à prática. Um rugido vibrou através de seu peito, estremecendo não somente o seu corpo como o meu também. Sua mão foi sôfrega em direção a minha cintura. Ela me enlaçou, levantando o meu corpo, inclinando-o mais em sua direção. Estava começando a ser um pouco desconfortável, mas tudo o que eu desejava é que ele me puxasse mais apertado contra si.

Edward trouxe seus lábios famintos em direção a minha boca, escovando o seu nariz contra o meu enquanto a alcançava. Eu sorri por entre o beijo, percebendo que ele nunca conseguiria deixar de ser totalmente delicado comigo. Mas isso era diferente. Não era porque ele me achava frágil. Isso fazia parte de sua personalidade. Era o modo como Edward demonstrava o se carinho por mim.

Ele não era contido em nossos beijos em público. Ele também não se restringia a poucas palavras de afeto. Mas a criação de Edward no século XIX fez com que ele não conseguisse se soltar completamente a não ser em momentos como esse. Naquela época demonstrações de afeto eram extremamente contidas, e os pais eram rígidos ao invés de imensamente amorosos. Portanto eu ficava feliz que Edward conseguisse achar nesses pequenos gestos um escape da sua criação para demonstrar seus sentimentos mais abertamente, sem nada nublando seus lindos olhos.

Pouco a pouco, fui sentido os movimentos sutis que ele estava fazendo, soltando o meu corpo e me deixando mais à vontade. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir, e a ansiedade cresceu na boca do meu estômago. Enquanto ele tentava recuperar o controle por um segundo, o observei sem medo de ser pega no flagra. Edward era lindo. Eu adorava a sua barriga. Ele não tinha pelo no peito, o que eu me fazia sorrir. No entanto, havia um caminho deles pelo seu umbigo e mais abaixo. Suas pernas não eram finas, nem musculosas. Entretanto eram rígidas como qualquer parte do seu corpo.

Fui distraída pela voz dele. Ele me olhava _daquele_ jeito novamente.

— Eu quero te abraçar agora, Bella, porque, quando chegar a hora... — Sua voz se quebrou, e eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Seria muito perigoso ele ter seus braços envolvidos em mim quando estivesse tão volátil e dominado pelo prazer. Ele não poderia conseguir se controlar. Então ele não poderia me abraçar. Um bolo ficou preso na minha garganta, mas eu assenti.

Edward me abraçou, e não houve nada de excitante ou malicioso naquele contato. Eu senti como se minha alma pudesse tocar a sua. Seu ímpeto era tão grande que me fazia ter vontade de chorar. Mordi meu lábio, prendendo as ondas que vinham cada vez com mais intensidade para cima de mim. Independentemente se estivéssemos juntos, abraçados ou não quando chegássemos um sobre o outro, nada faria com que esse momento se tornasse algo menos do que era. Edward me apertou mais contra o seu corpo enquanto suspirava, e eu joguei meus braços sobre os seus ombros, o puxando mais para mim. Eu queria ter tudo agora para poder me lembrar com clareza quando ele tivesse de ir. Ele foi me soltando com hesitação e angústia.

— Eu te amo, Edward — sussurrei, esperando que isso acalmasse o seu coração. — Eu esperei por você sem nem saber que eu o fazia. O que quer que aconteça aqui não vai mudar nada do que já ocorreu antes — disse. Eu não era exatamente romântica em nosso relacionamento, apesar de apreciar os gestos românticos de Edward. Mas nesse momento eu senti que precisava dizer isso. Era ele que nos conduziria para esse passo, e isso estava colocando muito peso sobre seus ombros. Eu não queria que ele carregasse esse peso. Eu era a sua mulher. Estava aqui para dividir a carga.

Edward assentiu.

— Bella, eu não sei o que esperar... Eu... — Eu vi que ele estava prestes a passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo, por isso a peguei para mim.

— Nós vamos descobrir — eu lhe prometi.

Mais uma vez, Edward assentiu.

— Eu vou ser gentil, amor — afirmou tanto para mim quanto pra si mesmo.

Ele se abaixou e respirou fundo, colocando uma mão de cada lado meu, ambas em cima do colchão. Eu acariciei as suas costas enquanto o esperava. Ele demorou alguns segundos até que tivesse se posicionado na minha entrada. Antes que ele entrasse, senti a sua mão naquele lugar. Parei de respirar no mesmo instante, e ele me dirigiu um_ tímido _olhar de desculpas. Fechei os olhos e indiquei pra ele continuar. Quando removeu o seu dedo de lá, ele brilhava contra a luz da lua. Eu sabia que aquilo era apenas mais um excesso de zelo de sua parte; se certificar que eu estava completamente preparada para estar com ele, mas isso não fez com que eu me sentisse menos constrangida. Deixei isso de lado. Nada mais importava comparado ao que estava por vir. Um arrepio passou por mim. Continuei massageando as suas costas, deixando-o saber que estava tudo bem ainda. Ele começou a entrar em mim, e foi um pouco estranha a sensação de ter algo gelado me invadindo daquele jeito. Prendi uma respiração, e mantive a minha expressão inalterada.

Edward continuou fazendo o seu caminho, e eu tencionei as minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura quando o seu movimento começou a se tornar desconfortável contra mim. Era apenas uma pressão no meu baixo-ventre que fazia com que eu sentisse vontade de me mexer para aliviá-la. Infelizmente, ela não passaria tão rápido assim. No entanto, se tornou muito fácil de ignorá-la quando Edward me beijou e desceu sua boca a pele do meu ombro, criando um novo rastro de fogo. Eu imediatamente olhei para ele, vendo se o rompimento da barreira havia tido algum efeito sobre ele. Seus olhos continuavam tão dourados quanto no começo da noite.

Eu sorri. Ele havia me dito. O meu sangue não tinha o mesmo significado para ele que antes.

— Bella... — ele choramingou quando se movimentou, e seus olhos foram fechados impulsivamente. Eu senti a necessidade de me agarrar a ele. Eu precisava dele comigo. Eu precisava senti-lo. Me prendi a ele, sentindo que ele continuava a se mexer. Fechei meus olhos também por um momento, e quando os abri, encontrei os olhos ardentes de Edward. Eles haviam mudado para o mel, mas a beleza não se alterou em nada.

Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ele manteve o ritmo da maré, sempre com suaves movimentos contra mim. Às vezes, quando ele tinha certeza que estava com completo controle sobre si, ele acariciava alguma parte do meu corpo. Minhas bochechas; meus ombros; meu pescoço; meus quadris; minhas coxas... A minha parte preferida era quando ele acariciava os meus seios, e então me direcionava um olhar envergonhado enquanto eu corava. Havia tanto ainda para aprendermos um sobre o outro. E eu me via ansiosa para cada conhecimento adquirido. Depois de algum tempo — eu jamais saberia dizer quanto — finalmente consegui sentir a pressão novamente sobre o meu baixo-ventre, mas essa era diferente da primeira. Não havia desconforto dessa vez ou sensação que me forçasse a me mexer. _Havia_ a vontade de me mexer, mas por outras razões. Mas eu me mantive parada como havia prometido a Edward. Seria muito mais fácil para ele manter o controle caso somente um de nós fosse ativo. A sensação cresceu até que se tornou insuportável.

— Edward — eu suspirei. Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de me perder dentro dele. Os meus dedos curvaram, minhas costas arquearam e foi impossível manter meus olhos abertos. Eu acho que gritei. Era amor, êxtase, alivio... Não havia palavras. Apenas _era_. Eu conseguia sentir seu cheiro em minha língua. Perdida em minha própria bolha, ouvi um grunhido de Edward. Ele imediatamente desgrudou o seu corpo do meu e curvou-se contra si. Apesar de meu corpo estar sentindo imediatamente a falta dele, não protestei. Eu entendia os seus motivos. Durou alguns segundos, até que ele desmoronou em cima de mim. Antes que seu corpo rígido de chocasse contra o meu, Edward colocou ambas as mãos no colchão e anulou o choque.

Ele olhou em meus olhos, e pela primeira vez eu o vi frágil e vulnerável. Eu sorri, emocionada com isso. Senti ele se inclinar e beijar meus lábios suavemente. Uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha até os meus lábios, e eu acabei a engolindo junto com a minha saliva. Não importava.

Agora que já tinha o controle de volta, Edward suavemente escovou o seu nariz contra o meu novamente e me abraçou. Seus dedos brincaram com uma mecha quase seca do meu cabelo. Ele estava intensamente focado em meus olhos, e me perguntei o que ele enxergava ali. Ele saiu de mim vagarosamente, e se deitou de costas na cama e me puxando para o seu peito e erguendo o meu queixo suavemente com o indicador para que eu pudesse ficar olhando em seus olhos mesmo nessa posição. Ele sorriu para mim, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

— Eu disse que nós conseguiríamos. Você não deveria ter nos subestimado. — Não resisti em provocá-lo.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu.

— Você é tão linda — ele sussurrou enquanto segurava o meu queixo entre o seu indicador e o polegar. Sua voz estava rouca, e eu sabia o motivo. — Tão perfeita... _Minha_ — ele suspirou.

— Sua — eu concordei.

Edward beijou o meu cabelo.

— Agora durma, minha Bella. Daqui a algumas horas já vai amanhecer. — Ele me aconchegou mais contra o seu corpo, que era um alívio com o calor que fazia aqui. Apenas algumas horas? Nós havíamos ficados acordados tanto tempo assim? Os meus músculos, agora moles, diziam que sim. Eu suspirei e me abracei a ele.

— Boa noite, Edward — eu disse. E então caí no sono, sentindo a sua mão fazendo um suave cafuné em mim.

Era a minha primeira vez dormindo como a Sra. Cullen. A primeira vez que eu me sentia_ completamente_... plena.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


End file.
